Making Deals With Your Own Personal Demon
by LettersToKris
Summary: Growing up with Sam and Dean makes me it look like heaven to you. But to Deanna, it was anything but a miracle. Far from it. Rated M for Language and whatever my perverted mind comes up with. Dean-OC.
1. Who are you?

Making Deals With Your Personal Demon

Disclaimer: I don't know anything. The ideas for the powers came from the movie Push and I own nothing except Deanna.

A/N: I wanted to try a Push/Supernatural crossover. I wanted to give it a go. Sorry for my mistakes and if I misled information. I will re watch supernatural and figure out what I need to learn. **Push** is a movie by the way, an amazing one. Watch it!

My name is Deanna Samantha Reinheart. I am no demon, no angel of the lord. I am merely a girl who got caught up in something that was none of her business. My father was killed by a demon and my mom was taken by a demon. I escaped when my father was killed. I believe that his message to me was "_Save two boys and you save the world_" I just never knew who those two boys were until I met them. Sam and Dean Winchester. I am an all in one, able to maintain balance in every significant power that I have. My mom says I was gifted with all those powers. To me, they're just a part of this big nightmare, this every day thing that I called it. I had met Sam and Dean when I was younger, when I met a man named John Winchester. I guess my mom was a pretty damn good stitch if he kept coming back. I have her powers except balanced with the others flowing through my blood. I just never knew how much trouble powers would cause me. I guess that's what happens when you meet two boys, all of the sudden, the fate of the world and two important lives, get tangled up in yours.

I hope it sound alright so far. :] R&R please. You be extra kind and the next chapter will be long. I practically ruined supernatural.


	2. Light Up The Sky

Who are you?

Then:

"De De!" she heard Sam yell and couldn't help but smile wide at that nickname. "Samantha!" she yelled back only to see him frown. She couldn't help but laugh at his frown, only to groan when it turned into a full on puppy eyes, exclusively with his trademark pout. "I'm sorry Sam" she said and saw him perk up. She saw the other brother, the same age as her, walking up to them. "Sam, come on, dad finished" he called out to him, throwing a glance at Deanna. She stared back and being the mature child she was, stuck her tongue out at him. "Sam, wait, can I show you what I learned?" she said, pouting and he looked at Dean. Dean simply walked away, leaving a happy Sam smiling sheeply at her. "Go get me some objects" she told him and he nodded. He grabbed some stuff around and she looked at everything. "Sam, when I say throw, you throw the toys up in the air" Sam nodded at her and she smiled, blinking and switching to her mover powers. "Throw!" she yelled and he threw them up in the air. She put her hands out in front of her and the toys stopped before reaching the floor.

She smiled widely and moved them around. "Oh great, doggy learned a new trick" she heard Dean say and threw them at him. He ducked, laughed and she glared at him. "Fuck off" she spat out, growling at him. "You need a leash" She glared at him, her knuckles turning white when Sam held her back. Dean walked away laughing and she calmed down. "Thanks Sam" she said, smiling at him. "You know he picks on you because he likes you?" she heard Sam say and coughed loudly, choking on her own spit. "Sam, you've been reading to much Cinderella" Sam looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and saw her relax. "I can pick you up, its real easy" she informed him and he stared at her confused. "I'm a human, flesh and bones, I thought only objects were allowed?" he asked her and she smiled. "That my dear friend Sam Winchester is where you are wrong" she answered him and picked him up slowly. "Whoa! Whoa!" he yelled and she slowly spun her finger around, Sam following her finger movements exactly. "Sam! Come on! Dad is done! Holy fuck! Put him down! He's not your lab rat!" she heard dean yell out and put Sam down slowly. "God, pussy. What? Are you afraid of heights?" she asked, taunting him. He shook his head quickly and the curve of her mouth changed rather quickly. "You are afraid! Dean Winchester, afraid of heights, unfucking-believable" she said and saw him glare at her. "Calm down, don't get your thong in a bunch, I won't tell anyone" she told him, smiling. She heard footsteps walk up the stairs and saw John Winchester walk up, calling out for Sam and Dean. His eyes darted straight at her and she waved her hand nervously and smiled. Pissing your pants would be an understatement of the century considering you have a man in front of you who will chop practically anything and anyone with a head attached. "Sam, come on. Let's hit the road" she heard him say and all she could do was stare. "Bye De De" she heard Sam say and snapped out, running to Sam and hugging him. "Come back again, alright?" she whispered to him and saw him smile. She let go and stared at dean, deciding then that she should at least spare him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you guys again, right? Come back and visit me" she said, walking them to their car. They got in and drove away, deanna waving the whole time.

"DeAnna, come back in, your father wants to talk to you" she heard her mother say and walked back in. She gasped, seeing flower pots thrown everywhere and the walls bloody. "Oh my god, where's my mom?!" she whispered to herself and frantically went to look for her. "Mom! Please tell me you're here!" she yelled out, searching the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom. She walked back into the living room and gasped, her knees gone weak. Her father was there, sprawled across the floor, cuts, bruises and blood pooled on him. "Oh god, no, no, no!" she yelled, running to her fathers body. She saw a note stuck to it, written in her fathers blood. I will make you a deal. Your mothers life is saved and it won't cost you anything except when you have your very first child, I will not be interrupted and no one will be harmed. In order to sign this deal, you must sign your initials in blood. She bit her lip from crying. Her mind finally yelled "suck it up already. Save some waterworks for the funerals" What I saw on the walls scared me. It wrote "save two boys and you save the world.

Her mother taken, her father dead, something in her head snapped. She didn't want to be the scared little girl anymore, it was about time she grew up. To save her mother, she has to first grow up. She better train her powers then. She better train all of them.

------

Now:

Usually when you say come visit a person, you don't visit a person while holding another bleeding person in their hands. That's what normal people usually do. She forgot normal doesn't exist around the Winchester boys. She forgot that the supernatural, the paranormal exists when they come around.


End file.
